The present invention is related to a face light source module structure in which the light guiding board is plated with mirror face coatings and anti-reflection coatings. The anti-reflection coating of the outgoing face has a leakage design. The face light source module is able to enhance the reflection efficiency within the light guiding board and the evenness of distribution of the light.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show a conventional face lighting device including a light guiding bar 8. Each of two ends of the light guiding bar 8 is provided with a point light source 81. The light guiding bar 8 has a reflective face 82 and an outgoing face 83. Multiple reflective sections 821 are arranged on the reflective face 82 at intervals. The reflective sections 821 define therebetween V-shaped channels. The light emitted from the point light source 81 is reflected and diverged by the reflective sections 821 to go out from the outgoing face 83 to a light guiding board 84. The light guiding board 84 also has a reflective face 85 having multiple reflective sections 851. The reflective sections 851 also define therebetween V-shaped channels for reflecting to a liquid crystal display panel 86.
In the above structure, the light guiding bar 8 and the light guiding board 84 are both formed with multiple reflective sections 821, 851 defining therebetween V-shaped channels for reflecting light. It is quite difficult to manufacture such reflective sections 821, 851 so that the ratio of good product is not high and the manufacturing cost as a whole will be increased.
Moreover, only the reflective faces 82, 85 of the light guiding bar 8 or light guiding board 84 are formed with the V-shaped reflective sections 821, 851 for reflecting light. Therefore, the light will partially spill from the light guiding bar 8 or light guiding board 84. Only a part of the light is reflected to the liquid crystal display panel 86. As a result, the brightness of the display panel can be hardly enhanced. In addition, when the light is reflected within the light guiding board 84, a part of the light will spill from the light guiding board 84 and only a part of the light is reflected to one side of the light guiding board 84 distal from the light guiding bar 8. Therefore, the light reflected to the liquid crystal display panel 86 is unevenly distributed.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a face light source module structure including more than one light sources and a light guiding board. One face of the light guiding board adjacent to the light sources is defined as an incoming face. One face of the light guiding board opposite to the incoming face is defined as a first reflective face plated with a mirror face coating. One face of the light guiding board adjacent to the liquid crystal module is defined as an outgoing face. The face opposite to the outgoing face is defined as a second reflective face. The outgoing face and the second reflective face are respectively evaporated with two anti-reflection coatings. The anti-reflection coating of the outgoing face has a leakage design. After going into the light guiding board, the light of the light sources is totally reflected to project through the leakage design of the outgoing face toward the liquid crystal module. The brightness of the face light source module is increased.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above face light source module structure in which the light guiding board is plated with mirror face coatings and anti-reflection coatings so that the reflection efficiency within the light guiding board is enhanced and the light can be evenly reflected within the light guiding board.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above face light source module structure in which it is unnecessary to process the light guiding board to form V-shaped reflective sections thereon. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is lowered and the ratio of good product is increased.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: